The Name of Mirta
by DoeForEver
Summary: When the Quidditch Tournament draws closer, strange things begin to happen at Hogwarts. What has Neville to do with this? And why Draco is constantly living in fear? Story happens somewhere around 6th book - Half-Blood Prince. Also, I am sorry for my English - I am not a native speaker :)


Hi there, My Cute Little Things!

I've just promised my friend  
(from now on I will refer to her as D.) I would write a story for her.  
Not a love story, although can include some love-connected-elements, not a gay-centered one, but can include some boy-to-boy affections.  
Well, as we've sorted it out, let's proceed to the next question - a very important one!  
What will the story's theme be?

Knowing D, you do not know her but let's pretend you do, there can be only one answer - Harry Potter!  
I want to emphasize that my usage of this term refers only to the book's title - not the personage!

Have a sweet dreams and good day tomorrow!

Nighties, My Dears!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The excitement was visible all over the Hogwarts. Since last week it was known that the World Cup in Quidditch will be held here - at Hogwarts' pitch. This meant two things. First of all there was a need of choosing an Official Hogwarts' team made of the best players from all the houses. Secondly, it was indispensable to prepare castle for many guests - both players, spectators and press. And today was even more special, as the selection match was announced to be played in the evening.

Hermione didn't care at all for the Quidditch tournament itself. Of course, she wanted Hogwarts to do well and she wished Harry and Ron could be representatives. For Harry, she thought, it was quite obvious but for Ron... He has taken up Quidditch only half year ago and wasn't that good. She looked at them with concern well covered with irony. Harry didn't noticed at all and seemed spaced out, worried even. Unlike Ron, who was relaxed and positive in all matters - especially Quidditch.  
"I am telling you," he laughed loudly, "we are going to take all those teams at once, gonna make it to the final without losing a single point!" he tried to convince Harry. Potter looked at him with a shy smile. "You should be more confident, Harry." Hermione also tried to lift his spirits up.  
Well, to be honest, Harry was not really worried about the whole Quidditch-thing. He was thinking about their friendship. It was clear to him that Ron liked Hermione and she, he guessed, felt the same way towards Weasley. That became lately a bit of a trouble as Potter found himself few time with racing heart being next to brown-hair alone. He was not sure, though, as he has never been in love before, and he could only suppose. But, after speaking with Fred and George, it was mostly probable his assumptions were right. He glanced at her for a short, short tick but he could bet she did notice it. Her cheeks just for a moment took crimson colour.  
"Harry," she picked up the conversation, "do you think Ron can make it to the Hogwarts' team?" as she said it, Ron gave her a disappointed look. She smiled to him apologetically. Harry remained quiet but hen he spoke, "I believe we both can easily get in, Hermione." he rushed a bit ahead of them and turned, "If you are rooting for us, that is for sure". She blushed again and to hide her confusion, she pulled her wand exclaiming; "I can always use confundo, can't I?" they all burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxx

Snape remained silent as Dumbledore watched him closely waiting for an answer, without the output however. They stood next to each other in the highest tower of the castle, where none could eavesdrop their conversation that in fact practically did not exist. The headmaster was first to break the silence, "I am telling you, Severus," he took a deep breath, "do not blame me later that I did not warn you," Snape twisted his face even more, "so please, for the heaven's sake, be careful. At least this time". Snape smiled with his ironic smirk and nodded to his beloved friend and mentor. Then they departed to the Quidditch's pitch, as the elimination match was drawing closer.

xxxxxxxxx

The corridor was silent and dark. Snape stood there alone staring at something in the depth. He was soaked. If observant, one could see his mouth moving slowly and just, whispering some kind of spell probably. Or maybe not. Suddenly there was a quiet sound and Snape closed his mouth. Someone called him. The Moon looked through the gallery at him and the other person as she, because it was her, walked towards Severus majestically.  
"Severus, my dear," she held his hand with tenderness, "it is so good to see you". They went silent and continued their stroll about hallway. She clung closely to his arm, "I was scared." she said firmly, "Dumbledore told me you are up to something risky, honorable and extremely dangerous," she looked him in the yes, "is that true, Severus"? He couldn't take her gaze and turned his eyes elsewhere. This was enough to ensure her in what she suspected.  
"Why? Why do you want to sacrifice yourself for that..." she cried, "that... I cannot understand your way of thinking. Severus, please, I beg of you, think it over once more, will you?" her fingers clenched tighter on his sleeve.  
"I am sorry, I did not meant for you to know." he said only and entered Slytherin's dorms.

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione was reading the manual of advanced spells' creation. She was frustrated, annoyed and really, really desperate. This year they have started the subject called "Spells' Creation" and she had to admit she was not the best in that. This alone she could stand but not the fact that the one who overtook her was none other but Ron. She, to be honest, could not understand how did this happen. Ron stated that he has worked hard on making up his own spell but as for her, it was more like luck. Yes, definitely, it was most probable he misspelled some kind of simple spell and by accident created this ridiculous _P__erdere__ I__ecoris_. And he dared to laugh at her, to make fun of her, to mix her with all those idiots that could not even perform correctly _Expeliarmus_.  
"I heard, Weasley beat you during Spells'' Creation." it was Malfoy. He seemed... He did not seem entertained by Hermione's failure. In fact, he appeared to be annoyed be her visible sadness.  
"You heard right Malfoy, happy?" she tousled her hair slightly. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes, "Not really, among the three of you, you are still..." he stopped talking. She seemed curious, "I am still... What Malfoy"?  
"Nothing, just plain, not so annoying. Not as annoying." he walked away rapidly and left Hermione deeply confused.

xxxxxxxxx

The bleachers were full as everyone wanted to participate, at least as the audience, in this historical moment. This was the first World Cup of Quidditch played among schools and not nations, so Dumbledore decided that everyone could apply and be tested for the Hogwarts' team. Almost hundred candidates entered and twice as much spectators were there to cheer on them. Those who were playing for the House's Teams were to perform last.  
Hermione was really bored as the first competitors were mostly lame, untalented or clumsy, or all of those. "Twentieth fifth only," she calculated, "this means there is still a long way till Harry or Ron appear"... She tried to find Harry and Ron in the crowd but instead her eyes caught a piercing glance that came from the Slytherin's Quidditch players. She felt her cheeks were blushing. She would have felt pleases, did she not know who gave her that glance.  
"Hermione!" she heard suddenly a call out from the crowd, "Hermione!" she saw Neville and smiled, trying to cover her obviously red cheeks behind the Gryffindor's scarf. "Neville, I thought you wouldn't come in the end." he smiled back at her. "How could I miss this whole "show"," he laid on the handrails, "have Ron and Harry performed yet"? She shook her head and their conversation has come to the end as both of them noticed something was going on down on the pitch.  
Indeed, the scene was rather untypical.

xxxxxxxxx

Snape's mind was blank. He has been trying to figure it out for some time now but could not find any solution of the problem. He watched Potter's movements closely to not loose anything that could be helpful. Anything, really, would be enough - just so he could have some foothold for his further actions. Potter, though, unusually was just standing and peacefully watching the other contestants getting a heavy beating one by one.  
Severus Snape was dressed as always, his smirk was just as everyday and his gloomy glance was taxing everyone the same way it does every morning during the breakfast but there was a slight change in his air.  
Dumbledore came closer to his friend and stood just next to him. He stared at the same point as Severus and saw Harry. The gentle smile appeared on his aged, wrinkled and framed by a gray beard face. He knew every single thought of Severus and because he searched his head. He told him. Dumbledore laughed at himself for being so sentimental but in the light of recent incidents and their last agreement, he could not resist not to look back at his friend's past with a bit of melancholy. Tenderness he felt for Severus was partly because of what he had come through before Hogwarts, partly caused by what was done to him in here and mostly be what were his sacrifices after what happened nineteen years ago almost.  
"Albus," said he directing his stare at the Head Master with inquire in it, "am I really to do this?" his voice was lowered but still us unpleasantly sounding as always. Dumbledore smiled, not taking his eyes off from Harry, "There is no other way, Severus, my friend".  
Snape sighed really quietly and continued watching Potter but thinking about the task Dumbledore gave him. He could not even tell him how opposed he was to the matter. Not after the old wizard gave him this argument.

xxxxxxxxx

It was snowing, snowing heavily and for few hours already. At least for four hours, Neville believed, looking at his half-frozen watch. He has been trying to wind it for some time now but he could not operate too well with his fingers white as this falling snow and probably even colder than it. He swaddled himself tighter and shifted from one foot to another to warm up a little. He considered her being late as kidglove so he decided to stand here and wait until she comes.  
Soon it became dark. Some of his friends, also visiting "The Leaking Cauldron", asked him for whom was he waiting for and tried to persuade him to get back to Hogwarts at once. But he would not listen to anyone. He believed she would come.  
But she did not.


End file.
